


旧情

by lelool



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 乒乓球
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelool/pseuds/lelool
Summary: 柳暗花明休啼笑 善果心花可自豪中年少女听戏产生的脑洞决定改行批发刀片玻璃渣





	旧情

**Author's Note:**

> cp：龙远 胖远大三角  
> 民国ABO  
> 怀孕生子描写 注意避雷  
> 一发完  
> 圈地自萌 不上升真人 谢绝转载
> 
>  
> 
> 属性及信息素：  
> 龙 乾元（A） 苦艾酒  
> 远 坤泽（O） 青柠  
> 胖 乾元（A） 烟草

1.  
1942年 重庆

 

“先生！先生！不得了啦！”

 

跛腿的管家老李一瘸一拐地跑到二楼，看见林高远正在摆弄收音机。  
马上就到播送天气预报的时间了。

“别急李叔，有事儿慢慢说。且当心着您的腿脚。”林高远转过身，脸上挂着浅笑。

“哎呀不好啦！大小姐她……她又上房了！”

真是三天不打，上房揭瓦，也不知道这孩子是随了谁。  
林高远叹口气，问道：“她又干什么好事儿了？”

“嗨呀！大小姐……她这回是真上房了！”

 

前段时间披着太阳旗的军机三天两头在头顶盘旋，阁楼也被流弹掀掉了半边屋顶。本来说要修，可搬进这套小院之后又总是下雨，工期一拖再拖，最后干脆锁了阁楼，顶层就成了无人踏足的危地。

林高远这才明白他话里的意思，原来思凡这孩子不知道什么时候猫进了阁楼。

他的心瞬间揪到了嗓子眼。五六岁的年纪，正是坐不住的时候。一转眼的功夫就撒了欢儿，这要有个万一……

林高远越想心里越打鼓，慌慌忙忙进了院子。抬头一看，小姑娘正扒在阁楼残缺不全的窗棂上探出半边身子向外张望，雏鸟似的振翅欲飞。

林高远清楚他这闺女任性执拗的秉性，这时候吼她，肯定要闹腾一番。于是他朝屋顶上瞥了一眼，就径自到院子里收竹竿上晾晒的被褥。

“巴山夜雨涨秋池”，山城的雨可不是闹着玩儿的，连雨天就跟天上破了个窟窿似的，总也下不完。这天中午好歹是放了晴，林高远赶紧张罗家里的老妈子佣人们都把被褥拿出来晒晒。刚才天气预报又说晚上有雾，眼看日头偏了西，差不多也该收了。

 

他手上收着竹竿上的铺陈，嘴里哼起了小曲。

桃叶那尖上尖  
柳叶儿就遮满了天  
在其位这个明哎公  
细听我来言呐  
此事哎出在了京西蓝靛厂啊[1]

头顶果然传来小姑娘清脆的声音，“爸！今天唱的是啥子嘛，以前怎么没听过？”

果然奏效。  
林高远暗笑，转身冲楼顶上的小姑娘招了招手，“下来，下来我教你。”

小姑娘又是撅嘴又是摇头：“不要！”

 

林高远叹气。  
都怪马龙，都怪他平日里把这小丫头片子给惯坏了。

马龙马将军家的千金，那是出了名的要星星不给月亮的主儿。马家本是平津有名的军旅世家，世代都跟名门望族的坤泽联姻。谁想到了马龙这儿，却偏偏娶了位北平望春园红极一时的名角。千金才六岁，出落得眉清目秀，一颦一笑都楚楚动人。

小千金年纪小，事儿却挺多，林高远不许的，她就告到马龙那里去，便万事都能得到满足了。虽是战时，吃穿用度马龙样样都舍不得委屈了她，人人都夸马将军家的千金，就算大上海橱窗里的洋娃娃见了都得羞愧三分呢。

“不能这样养孩子！”每次林高远一拦，马龙就握了他的手，说这孩子打出生前就跟着你受了不少苦，刚落地的时候瘦得像只小猫崽儿似的，饿得嗷嗷直哭……每次一说，林高远就红了眼眶，马龙就把他往怀里一揽，好一阵宽慰。眼泪收住了，话茬自然也便就此打住。

 

小千金撅嘴扮鬼脸的当，在阁楼上远远望见一辆油光铮亮的黑甲壳虫拐进了路口。  
小姑娘眼睛一亮，冲着楼下大喊：“爸爸！爸爸回来啦！”随即楼梯上便传来一阵咚咚咚的响声。  
林高远闻声看向门口，管家老李果然开了大门。马龙松了领带，另一只手拿着外套，正往院子里走。林高远撂下收了一半的被褥，也向门口迎了过去。

院子里还有之前下过雨的积水，小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳过来扑向马龙的怀抱，也不顾溅了一腿泥点子，刚叽叽喳喳地跑到一半，就让林高远给截胡了。他单手把不安分的猫崽子揣在怀里，又伸出另一只手去接马龙手里的外套，三人一起穿过院子，走进前厅。

管家老李还在院子里指挥几个佣人从竹竿上卸铺陈被褥，林高远回头吩咐道：“李叔，您受累，明天给阁楼换把新锁吧。”

老李哎了两声，应了下来。

 

“快去换件衣服。下午她枣姨来了电话，说晚上有局，叫咱们一起去呢。”

马龙把外套塞给林高远，顺手接过小姑娘搂在怀里，笑道：“人家刘小姐请的是你吧，哪里有我的份儿。”

“你别贫了，快着点儿吧，”林高远双手攀上马龙的肩，推他进了屋，“别又迟到，回回进门先自罚三杯……”

“还不是因为这个小懒虫，”马龙看着怀里的小姑娘，用额头轻轻撞了一下她的额头，逗得她咯咯直笑，“诶哟瞧这一身的泥点子，还有这大花脸，赶紧让你爹给你拾掇拾掇。”

“对了从北平带过来的茯苓夹饼，我刚才包了点儿。她枣姨爱吃。等会儿提醒我带。”

马龙点了点头，看着小姑娘被林高远押进了盥洗室。

走到半道林高远又折了回来，说：“等天晴了，抽个时间请人把阁楼修了吧……老这么着也不是个事儿。”

 

 

2.  
车子在刘公馆大门前停稳了。  
客厅灯火通明，但因为窗上钉了厚厚的窗帘，仅在夜色中吝啬地透出几缕光来。

刘家早年在抚顺做煤炭生意，东北沦陷后才举家迁到内地。刘老板的千金刘诗雯到法兰西留过洋，一到重庆就开了咖啡馆，听说马上西餐厅也要挂牌开张了。  
林高远心里挺佩服他诗雯姐，越是非常时期，越是需要这样的人，给这山城带来点儿生气。

前不久，陪都的雾季文化节上几所学校联合演了一出话剧，反响热烈，放票当天即刻售罄，甚至有人深夜就守在剧院门口排队。  
这事儿启发了刘诗雯，觉得既然话剧演过了，那我们也可以搭台唱戏呀。跟几个票友一合计，这事儿便定下来了。  
反正听戏为辅，鼓舞士气为主，好赖也就不强求了。话虽是这么说，可还是缺个挑大梁的人。刘诗雯一拍大腿，嗨呀，这不是有现成的角儿嘛！便一个电话打给马龙，说是要请林高远出山。

 

 

马龙刚关上车门，就见刘诗雯从高高的台阶上迎下来。  
今晚她穿了一袭豆绿色的旗袍，肩上裹了件米白色披肩，笑吟吟地说：“马长官，又是姗姗来迟呀！”

马龙不慌不忙，抬腕看了眼手表答道：“刘大小姐，这才将将七点钟，今天可不算迟到吧。”

说话间林高远也带着闺女下了车。“诗雯姐，您可别再寒碜他了，”说着又拍了拍小姑娘的肩膀，示意她打招呼。

小姑娘把怀里的纸包递给刘诗雯，脆生生叫了声：“枣姨好！”

刘诗雯弯腰接过纸袋，笑眯眯地摸了摸小姑娘的头：“哎呀，几天不见，我们思凡真是越来越漂亮了！”

 

 

客人尚未入席，思凡照例交给刘公馆的女佣带着去二楼吃饼干，喝果汁，马龙和林高远便随着刘诗雯进了客厅。

今晚的客人比林高远想象的要多。客厅里围成圈的四只高背沙发都满满当当的，待客用的一套白瓷茶具也摆了出来，盛了上好的茉莉香片。

“师兄！”  
刚在门厅站定，脱了外套，就见许昕正端着一只酒杯远远地招呼他们。

许昕跟马龙是前后脚进的军校，马龙又长他一岁，后来许昕调去了空军当参谋，师兄的称呼还是这么一路叫过来了。  
林高远想来觉得挺可笑，许昕有个外号叫“许瞎子”，可上了天却是走位潇洒，一瞄一个准儿。难不成他真是能掐会算？后来林高远才明白过来，人家当然视力没问题，不过是在地面上没事儿总喜欢放空心思神游罢了。

 

 

马龙过去拍了拍他的肩，算是打招呼。  
“还顺利吗？”

许昕右手插兜，拿酒杯的左手食指竖起，向着天花板勾了一个圈，摇了摇头：“嗨……不妙哇。得亏我还有这闲情雅致。”  
毋须多言，前一阵子频繁响起的防空警报已然说明了一切问题。

师兄弟两人相顾无言，竟各自默默叹了口气。

“昕哥，昨儿还想着跟您说呢，还是您上次带的花雕味儿正，”林高远笑吟吟地望着许昕，“下次趁你们哥俩儿都有时间，叫上嫂子一块儿，来家里坐坐……”  
话还没说完，就见刘诗雯远远冲他招手，“高远！你来！”

 

林高远道了一声“你们聊”便向刘诗雯走去，许昕也拉着马龙在沙发上坐下。

“师兄啊，不是我说，当初你娶高远，弟弟可是没喝上你的喜酒啊。”

马龙斜睨了他一眼，“都陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿了，怎么又提？”

“这么些年我可什么都没问啊！当初你不是在高远那儿碰了一鼻子灰吗，后来你俩到底怎么就……怎么就成了？”许昕喝了口酒，压低声音，“我知道的时候，思凡都快一岁了吧。嘿，你可真行……喜酒都不摆一桌，真不够意思！”

“怎么着？听你这意思，我是光天化日，强娶坤泽不成？”

许昕却眯起眼睛，认真思考了一番，“看高远儿那反应，倒是不太像……唉呀，师兄啊你不会真是霸王硬上弓，把人给强行标记了吧……看不出来啊啧啧啧。”

“从你小子嘴里就吐不出什么好话！”马龙面露不悦，“你可听好喽，我们俩可是实打实的两情相悦，如假包换！”

许昕赶紧双手合十向他讨饶，“好好好！我错了！您二位是两情相悦，两情相悦！”

话音一转，许昕接着又问，“思凡眼看着也六岁了吧，就没想再要一个？”

马龙闭口不言。只觉得他这师弟今天分外惹人嫌，哪壶不开净提哪壶。  
六年前第一个孩子出生时林高远伤了身子，一直恢复得不彻底，前后曾经按着两个方子抓过药，都效果甚微。后来倒是又有过两个孩子，可惜都没保住。

 

“你们俩别聊了！快帮我劝劝高远！”许昕大着胆子又想继续打听，却被刘诗雯横插一脚搅和了。  
林高远给刘大小姐捉住了袖子，一面摆手，一面连声说：“不行不行！真的不了！”

 

原来刚才票友里几位妹妹都只听说过北平望春园台柱子的大名，却尚未见过真人，刚才专门叫林高远过去，才满足了几个妹妹的心愿。  
谁知话赶话，竟有人起哄等会儿入席之后让林高远在大家面前亮亮嗓子，可他死活不肯，刘诗雯便叫马龙来劝他。

“高远啊，重新开张的事儿你不都答应我了嘛。”

林高远哭笑不得，“我……艺术节的事儿我是答应您了，可今儿晚上，这又是哪一出哎？”

刘诗雯回头瞅了瞅那边卯足了劲儿张望的几个姑娘，耳坠子叮当响，“要不这样吧，我让曼昱妹子跟你搭一段儿，怎么样？”  
其中一个姑娘立刻红了脸，背过身去。  
应该就是这位曼昱姑娘了。

许昕开口了，“嗨，望春园都是多久的老黄历了，再说了，哪儿有这么赶鸭子上架的。”林高远感激地点了点头，谁知许昕后头又补了一句，“不过说起来，我也有些年头没见着高远亮嗓了，怎么样，今天就让哥哥饱个耳福呗。”

“昕哥不带您这样的……”  
林高远和刘诗雯都把最后的希望寄托在马龙身上，马龙却看戏似的笑而不语，直到林高远用手戳了戳他。

“啊？哦，”马龙慢悠悠地答道，“既然都是角儿了，自然得是用请的，所以我说了也不算。”接着他转向林高远，“高远，都依你。不想唱就算了，别勉强。”

 

听了这话林高远好歹算是松了口气，一旁的许昕却一脸肉麻到没眼看的表情。

“罢了罢了，今晚有几位从北平来的贵客，本想把您这北平来的角儿抬出来……大家一起叙叙旧也好嘛。”刘诗雯脸上浮现出惋惜的神色。  
“对了许长官，你们队里那个从北平来的小伙子呢，怎么还没到呀？”说着她就四下张望起来，“叫，叫什么来着？”

“你说的是小樊吧？”

“对对对，就是他！”刘诗雯突然望着大门口笑起来，“你看看，说曹操曹操到，这不就来了。”说着她又向门口高高扬起了手，“小樊呐，这边！”

林高远背朝大门，对面的刘诗雯抬胳膊时，她身上米色的披肩在面前撩了一下，在他前翻过一道白光。  
他心下一惊，这些年的岁月也仿佛翻书，随着这道光哗啦啦翻过多少年。

 

 

3.  
这位唤作小樊的青年循声而来，在他们面前站定了。  
他身材颀长，一身浅泥色制服外面罩了件翻领镶毛边的深棕色飞行员夹克，露出里面立领上的两枚梅花领章，胸前的夹克口袋还挂着一副墨镜。

跟两位长官客气了一番，他转身面向林高远，两个人就直愣愣面对面望着对方。直到青年终于疑惑地望向刘诗雯：“这位是……”

“哎呀，这位就是望春园的小林老板啊！”刘诗雯诧异地说，“这倒新鲜了，你不也是打北平来的嘛……”

“我就说嘛！”青年转向林高远，笑着向他伸出了手，“樊振东。幸会。在北平的时候还捧过林老板的场呢，不知道林老板有没有印象？”

林高远呆愣了半晌，这才勉勉强强扯了两下嘴角，脸上挂出一幅僵硬的浅笑，“不好意思，实在是，记不清了。”

“记不清了呀，”青年剑眉向上一挑，偏过脑袋勾起了嘴角，像被什么笑话逗乐了似的。“林老板您，倒是风采不减当年呢。”  
他一笑，眼睛也弯成了两汪月牙。再仔细一瞧，眼尾却向下吊着，一幅眯着眼苦笑的样子。银刀般的寒光在他眼里一闪而过，林高远就被像是被什么东西蛰了一下，咬着唇别过脸去。

 

刘诗雯挽住樊振东的胳膊，笑道：“小樊好像还没成家吧？要是有中意的坤泽，诗雯姐给你做媒！”  
马龙和许昕都会心一笑。刘诗雯热情，自己还未出阁，却喜欢到处给人当红娘。

樊振东也跟着笑，“不瞒您说，以前的确有个茶园[2]出身的相好，本来都定了终身，可惜人家嫌我家贫人丑，最后跟了个老斗。”

刘诗雯赶紧安慰他，“哎呀竟然还有这么不开眼的！不过这事儿也急不得，总得讲究个缘分二字。”

“我不急，可您倒是比我还急呀！”

大家都一起笑起来。

马龙暗自打量这个突然冒出来的乾元，另一边林高远脸色发白，好像有点儿抗拒对方带有烟草苦味的信息素。于是马龙从沙发上起身，轻轻唤了一声高远。林高远呆呆地像是失了神，马龙叫了第二声他才转过身子。

“我去给你换一杯。”  
接过马龙手里空了的酒杯，林高远神色已经恢复如常，微一颔首便走开了。

 

 

 

4.  
客人们入了席，刘诗雯先请川妹子朱雨玲来了一出川剧，接着依次推着各位票友妹妹上前来露了露脸，说是给文化节的表演预热。末了仍是不死心，又把目光转向林高远，笑说今天请了位货真价实的角儿来压大轴，就是不知道人家到底肯不肯赏光。

“既然诗雯姐都开口了，那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

马龙本还想着要怎么帮林高远打圆场，却见他不慌不忙地起了身。  
虽是一身长衫，可人一立到前面去，立马就起了范儿。还没开腔，台下众人个个都扳直了身子，梗着脖子向前瞅。

这才是人生难预料  
不想团圆在今朝  
回首繁华如梦渺  
残生一线付惊涛[3]

 

时隔多年，樊振东没想到竟能再次听到林高远的锁麟囊。  
林高远第一次在北平望春园登台，唱的便是这出。当天大师姐临上场突然发了高烧，救场如救火，众人便赶紧给林高远扮上。  
结果扮上一瞧，嘿，简直活脱脱一个薛湘灵。  
果然不出所料，林高远这一开腔就冒了红，没过多久就成了望春园的台柱子。

 

那天散场之后，樊振东悄悄摸到了后台。  
那时他还是个十六七岁没长开的后生，学着洋人的时兴把式用绸带束了几朵红玫瑰攥在身后，笑嘻嘻地说，远哥，等你成了角儿，咱俩就成亲！

林高远妆卸了一半儿，脸上的胭脂反而越抹越红。他气鼓鼓地飞过来，劈手夺过樊振东手里的花说，谁要跟你成亲。

望春园大少爷闫安嘿嘿笑着凑了过来：等我们高远真成了角儿，小子，可就没你什么事儿喽。

樊振东气不过，揪着闫安的话头就怼：得亏您不是个乾元，不然……

不然怎么着啊？

说实在的……我早看你不顺眼了！  
樊振东满脸通红，拳头握得死紧。

林高远赶紧过来剜了他一眼，把他拨拉到一边去，回头给闫安递好话：安哥您别跟他一般见识，平时可多亏了您照顾呐……

闫安也没真跟他急，知道这小子又在吃飞醋，就故意继续撩拨他：哎这上过洋学堂的就是不一样，瞧把我这傻妹妹给吃得死死的。

红晕蹭蹭两下就爬上了耳朵根，林高远拾起桌上的扇子作势要打。  
“……个小没良心的，真是白疼你了！”闫安单手抱头，撩起袍子蹿出老远。  
樊振东立在一边，哼了一声，心里头却跟吃了蜜似的。

 

如今回过头来想想，真是一语成谶，林高远到了还是没跟了他。

 

1935年冬天，忽然来了个商人模样的东洋人来找林高远，想请他去奉天拍什么电影。  
林高远那哪儿能去哇，好言好语回了他，可拦不住人家不死心，天天来望春园闹。几个月下来，人人都传望春园老板跟东洋鬼子有什么见不得人的干系，搞得沸沸扬扬，生意也大不如从前了。

老板实在没辙，就去找林高远商量，说要不你就应了人家吧，从小吃了多少苦，流了多少泪，不就是为了有人叫好有人捧，讨口饭吃罢了。咱不如也赶个时髦，拍拍电影？

林高远垂着头一言不发，第二天就约了那东洋商人，说要请他听戏。  
谁知转天竟扎扎实实唱了一出生死恨。台上唱了个痛快，台下也群情激昂，叫好声连成一片，差点儿就要掀了戏园子顶棚，望春园跟东洋人的谣言自然不攻自破。

林高远这一手虽然解气，却也无异于自找苦吃。那东洋商人在台下气得吹胡子瞪眼，心一横要用强的，二话不说直接对林高远动手动脚。  
眼看林高远就要吃亏，周围的看客、平日里争着抢着献殷勤的主儿，却没一个肯为他出头。

最后还是闻讯而来的樊振东把那东洋人按在地上给胖揍了一顿。最后要不是他给巡警铐住，那留着两撇小胡子的脸就差点儿成了猪头。

没想到这一闹捅了大篓子，到了警察局一查验，樊振东的大名竟在重点怀疑对象之列。  
歪嘴警察局长一口咬定他去望春园是假借看戏的名义传递情报，而且又故意寻衅滋事，数罪并罚也是理所应当。  
这位“青天大老爷”任凭林高远怎么说情打包票都不为所动，二话不说就把他下了大狱。樊振东只好自认倒霉，可为了林高远而受罪，他反而不觉得委屈。

 

柳暗花明休啼笑  
善果心花可自豪  
种福得福如此报  
愧我当初赠木桃[4]

 

台上薛湘灵一如当年活灵活现，可樊振东怎么也咂摸不出当初的那番风味儿。

他望着台前出神，嘴角不由得勾起一丝冷笑。什么种福得福如此报，愧我当初赠木桃。如今他只恨上一次见林高远时自己实在太狼狈，不但叫他自己输了个一败涂地，还落了个不甘心的病根子。

 

 

最末一次见面是在警察局的大牢里。林高远买通了狱卒，隔着栏杆跟他十指相扣，口口声声答应了等他出来就一起远走高飞，再也不分离。

要怪就该自己当时太年轻，樊振东想。戏子无情，当初自己怎么就鬼迷了心窍，信了他的话呢。

刚海誓山盟没几天，就冲进来几个黑衣黑帽的人来押他上刑场。囚车行到一半突然一个急刹车，樊振东头上罩着黑布罩子，只听见外面乒乒乓乓的枪声。有人钻进车里来扯他的手臂，他吓懵了死命挣扎，那人一个手刀，他便晕了过去。

再睁眼时，人已经上了南下的列车。  
他迷迷糊糊念了几声高远就掀了被子，差点一头栽到地上。床边的青年赶紧按住他的肩膀，说：什么都不要问。上面都已经安排好了，我的任务是送你去四川航校。

 

关山难越，蜀道难行，从此便再无林高远的音讯。  
樊振东不知道他过得好不好，不知道他吃得饱不饱。眼下又是烽火连城的时节，只要林高远好生活着，他就别无所求了。

虽非死别，亦非生离，他在两个深渊间寸步难行。就好比一片薄薄的刀片，这边是死别，那边是生离，他的心就日日夜夜在那刀刃上来回滚着，血肉模糊。直到失了知觉，就连子弹咬进肉里竟也不觉得痛了。

 

真是不想团圆在今朝。  
谁知造化弄人，转辗六载再聚首，他心心念念朝思暮想的情郎，早就成了别人的枕边人。

 

 

 

5.  
许久不登台，林高远心里忍不住有点儿打鼓。好在平时来了兴致也会教思凡唱两句，也不至于太生疏。客厅里的目光全都聚在他身上，好叫他轻而易举地认出那双眼睛。

这双眼他总也不会认错。  
林高远记得那双眼，清亮的，曾经还带着几分稚气。

 

多年前的一天夜里，林高远补完戏服刚歇下，就听见有人敲他的窗子。  
他开了门，把人让进屋，就不再看他第二眼。

“今天又逃学了吧？”

樊振东也不恼，笑嘻嘻地说：“呀，又被你发现了。”

林高远白了他一眼，“切，净挑二楼下场门那儿坐，想不看见你都难。那可是贵客的位子！”

“好哥哥，我错了，我来讨个赏就走！”樊振东央求道。

林高远腾地脸红了，低头不再看他，“讨什么赏！也不嫌害臊……”

结果“害”字才刚露了个音儿，就融化在樊振东绵长的吻里。他有的是办法叫林高远说也说不成，唱也唱不出。  
当然，他有更多办法叫林高远在他身下不受控制地发出各种令人脸红耳热的声音来。

比如说，完成标记的那个晚上。  
林高远眼神失了焦，眼神飘飘忽忽来回扫着天花板，嘴里一遍又一遍喊着樊振东的名字，在他鼻尖哈出温润的气来。

 

如今樊振东的模样可是大不相同了。身材抽了条，退了婴儿肥的脸庞轮廓分明，如今要是走在大街上，林高远简直都不敢认了。

这叫他怎能不怨，怎能不恨呢！  
既然还活着，为什么这么多年都不来个信儿呢。当年他跑到警察局苦苦求情，警察局长死活不肯松口，说樊振东是上面点了名的要犯。  
软磨硬泡到最后，人家终于肯伸出三个手指头来，说要是想救他也不是没办法，得这个数。

林高远可算瞧见了一丝希望，赶紧说：人是死是活，总得让我先见上一面吧。

 

冬天牢房阴冷，樊振东把自己个儿拼命往稻草堆里扎。隔着铁栏杆，林高远见他在墙角的阴影里蜷成一团。  
“小胖……”林高远轻轻唤了他两声就再也说不出话，不住地淌泪。

樊振东一骨碌爬起来奔过去，穿过栏杆的缝隙去够林高远的手。“高远，你咋来了！”

林高远贴过去双手捧住他的脸，“他们打你了？疼不疼……疼不疼啊？”

樊振东反而一咧嘴笑了，抓住林高远的手，在他手背上嘬了一下，“这不就不疼了。”

“我都打点好了，他们说马上就放你出来。委屈你再忍两天……我保证马上就来接你。”

“不委屈，”樊振东看他眼底泛着乌青，急忙问他，“孩子呢？孩子怎么样了？”

“好着呢，”林高远捉着樊振东的手腕往自己斗篷里探，“来，你摸摸。”  
“等一下！”樊振东连忙把手抽回去，又是搓，又是放在嘴边哈气，“我手凉……”

林高远一阵心酸，重新握住他的手放在自己小腹上，“隔着衣服呢，不碍的。”

 

掌心仿佛涌动着一股暖流。两个人都不再说话，默默感受着憩息在他腹中的小生命，眼神在对方眉眼间流连，两人都渐渐情不自禁地往前凑。  
只听“咣咣”两声，俩人的额头同时撞上了铁栏杆。他们都被对方吓了一跳的傻楞表情逗笑了，一边鼻尖对鼻尖地笑个不停，一边又赶紧伸手给对方揉脑袋。

他多想让时光永远停留在那一刻。哪怕只是镜中幻象般的、片刻的团圆。

 

 

6.  
一曲终了，客厅里一片叫好声。林高远恍若大梦初醒，行了礼就往自己的位子走。半路他偷偷用余光瞄了一眼，发现樊振东的座位早就空了。

自作多情。  
林高远悻悻地重新落座，许久不唱了，现在嗓子眼像卡了块橄榄似的堵得慌。

他接过马龙递的润喉茶，还没顾上喝一口，刘诗雯就带个女佣慌慌张张地跑了过来，嘴上一个劲儿地道歉。原来思凡趁女佣去拿巧克力的当儿溜出了房间，片刻的功夫就没了影。

今晚看来是太平不了了。林高远想。

 

刚才没等林高远唱完樊振东就离了席，到小花园里抽了支烟，吹了吹风，回去的时候顺便去了趟洗手间。一推门，却见一个小女孩站在洗手台前踮着脚从水龙头下面掬清水。  
樊振东嘟囔了一声抱歉，赶紧关上门。

片刻之后门又开了，樊振东倚在门框上说：“小鬼，这是男厕所……”

谁知小女孩回头看了他一眼，根本不理这茬，继续低头用清水搓裙摆上蹭的泥。

“你一个人？你爸妈呢？”  
小女孩不说话，也不看他。

这小猴子准是一个人偷偷跑到花园里玩儿弄脏了裙子，樊振东看她那踮着脚努力的样子忍俊不禁，又问道：“要帮忙吗？”

小女孩终于开口了，“我爸说不能随便接受陌生人的好意。”

樊振东被她机警的样子逗笑了。爹妈这会儿估计正满世界找她呢，他想，不如等她弄完，再把这小家伙带到刘诗雯哪儿去问问她到底是谁家孩子。

樊振东关上门进了盥洗室，摸出一根烟来叼在嘴里。嘎嘎两声，打火机刚蹿出火苗来，那小家伙却冷不丁来了句：“我爸不喜欢烟味。”

樊振东不理会她，自顾自点上之后又笑着问：“你爸到底是谁啊？”

“这儿的人都认识他。”小女孩整好了裙子，仰头看着他说，“他叫林高远。”

樊振东愣了一下，走到盥洗台前，在烟灰缸里把烟摁灭了。

 

林高远刚出客厅大门，就远远看见樊振东和他女儿一大一小一起走过来，差点儿惊掉了下巴。小女孩好像嫌樊振东走得太快，紧赶几步向他伸出了手。樊振东往手心里哈了一口气，攥住了她的小手。

林高远看着他牵着思凡走过来，有种时空错乱的感觉。

小姑娘见了林高远，立刻挣脱了樊振东的手向他跑过来。林高远一看她的裙子就明白是怎么回事儿了，垂着手也不抱她，厉声说：“叫你再跑！万一叫人抱了去可怎么办……”

“爸我错了！”小女孩两腮立刻挂上了泪珠子，把脸埋在林高远肚子上哭了起来。

 

这时马龙也从客厅找了过来，把小姑娘抱起来交给林高远，“好了好了，上菜了，带她去吃点儿热的吧。”  
林高远想了想觉得应该对樊振东道声谢，却见他双手插兜，望着自己的鞋尖，在后面慢悠悠不着急过来，只好作罢。

 

“麻烦你了，”马龙过去拍了拍樊振东的肩。

“原来是马长官家的千金，果然聪明伶俐。”樊振东从上衣口袋掏出烟盒，抽出一根递给马龙，帮他点上，自己也点了一根。

“这孩子太活泼。唉，也累人着呐。”

“叫什么名字？”

“叫思凡。”马龙看着趴在林高远肩头抽噎的小女孩说，“想想真快啊，转眼就六岁了。”

樊振东跟马龙并排而立，望着林高远抱着思凡的背影消失在客厅门口的屏风后面，喃喃道“思凡……好名字……”

 

 

 

7.  
从刘公馆出来天上飘起了小雨。回去的路上马龙和林高远肩挨着肩坐在后座。思凡窝在林高远腿上，裹着马龙的外套睡得正香。

“看够了没。”马龙突然不紧不慢地来这么一句，问得林高远一头雾水。

“看什么？”

“我问你看够了没。刚才眼睛都快贴到人家身上去了。”

司机在前面大气都不敢出，更别提往后视镜里偷瞄了。

“孩子面前说什么疯话……”  
林高远低声驳了一句，马龙也不再言语。

什么都瞒不过马龙的眼，虽然他也压根没想瞒着。反正在他面前，林高远也几乎已经没有秘密可言了。  
他偏头去看窗外，雨点子打在玻璃上咚咚作响。车里凉飕飕的，他抱紧怀里的小女孩，不知是怕她冷，还是想抱着她取暖。

 

到家的时候雨下大了，老李举了两把伞来大门口接他们。马龙抱着思凡先下了车，林高远举着伞走在后头。  
马龙进了前厅，回头看见林高远正撑伞穿过院子。院子里没开灯，他独自一人从黑暗中走到屋檐下，形单影只的显得有些单薄。

 

马龙突然想起六年前，那也是一个雨天。  
还是初春乍暖还寒的时候，下着雨，林高远突然一个人跑到天津老宅去找他。

马龙正在书房找几张旧唱片，佣人上来通报说林老板来了。马龙连忙问是哪个林老板，佣人答道，是北平望春园的小林老板。

马龙喜出望外，想高远终于回心转意了，于是叫厨房准备了几个他爱吃的菜，又开了一瓶红酒。

佣人把林高远引进客厅，他也不坐，说自己来问两句话就走。  
为了凑钱救樊振东，林高远已经好几宿没睡过囫囵觉了，又连夜从北平赶到天津，别说热饭了，连热茶都没喝上一口。

马龙见他神形憔悴，眼里也失了光彩，站在那儿摇摇欲坠的，心里猛抽了一下。才几日的光景，林高远就像换了个人似的。

“龙哥，您之前答应我的话儿，如今还作数吗？”

 

马龙是望春园的常客，凡是挂了林高远的牌子，他必定来捧场。酒席上，牌桌上，马龙提过好几次想迎他回家的意思，每次林高远都婉拒了，说自己已经心有所属。马龙也不恼，约定只要林高远回心转意，随时来找他便是。五千大洋作聘礼，明媒正娶。

 

林高远在长衫外罩了件斗篷，雨地里一走，下摆湿了二寸。马龙还没回话的当儿，林高远伸手脱了斗篷拿在手里，露出微微隆起的小腹，苦笑着说，“您别急，想好了再说。”

马龙不语。他强忍内心的惊愕和愤怒，却抵不住失望和妒忌像这春天里的蔓草一样在雨中疯长。

 

“林老板，您这是闹哪出啊？”旁边一个副官模样的人先开口了，“是，我们长官原先是答应过您，可当初答应的是用五千大洋，买望春园的角儿。您现在？可不值这个数喽！”

这话吐出嘴边就像生出一根刺来，狠狠扎在两个人的心上。  
林高远红着眼眶，却愣是没落下一滴泪。他也不反驳，只说：“君子一言既出，驷马难追。”

 

以前也有伶人仗着自己有几分姿色来马龙这里闹，那副官本想按着平时的法子直接叫人轰出去。马龙一个眼刀过去，他立刻就噤了声。  
“先把饭吃了吧。吃完我派人送你回去。”马龙冷冷撂下一句话，转身就走。

马龙清楚林高远的性子，但凡能有一点办法，林高远是绝不会来找他开这个口的，于是他上了楼就立刻给北平去了个电话。

 

林高远自觉刚才的两句话是自己轻贱自己，又受了一番羞辱，又羞又恨，此时只觉得心里堵得慌，而胃里却空空如也。他也顾不上什么脸面了，干脆毫不客气地拿起了筷子。

马龙放轻脚步回到客厅，透过窗口发现林高远正一边闷头狼吞虎咽，一边稀里马虎地抹眼睛抹嘴，毫无吃相可言，连汤汁溅在衣襟上都不管不顾。  
他从未见过林高远如此狼狈的模样。在他面前，林高远终于脱下了最后一件戏服，他现在完全就只是个饿疯了的孩子。

目光落到林高远鼓鼓的肚子上，马龙又叹了口气。刚才只准备了几样下酒菜，于是他又吩咐厨房多做几个热菜，再煲碗汤送过来。

 

伶人伶人，不过是个傍在身边的可人儿。可若是捧在心尖尖上，就变成“可怜的小人儿”了。捧角儿捧到心尖尖上的，可不多见。  
马龙见了林高远的样子心疼不已，可想到害他变成这副样子的乾元他又嫉妒得发狂。

 

一顿饭的功夫不到，北平那边就回了话，说前段时间抓了几个学生，要严惩以儆效尤。其中就有经常去望春园找林高远的那小子，因为替林高远出头打了东洋人，才撞了枪口。说到这儿，马龙心里大概就能猜个八九不离十了。

“答应你的聘礼。”林高远正哼哧哼哧吃得热火朝天，马龙快步走过来在他脚下放了一只箱子，“今晚就洞房。”

 

 

 

8.  
马龙在天津的老宅刚刚重新翻修过，家具，挂饰，清一色的欧式风格。  
林高远坐在铁艺大床床沿上，只穿了里衣。他抬头望着水晶吊灯，不知道自己应该是坐在床上等呢，还是进被窝里等。  
他已经被标记过了。这种情况下接受另一个乾元，他心里当然清楚这意味着什么。林高远轻抚肚子，柔声说别怕，别怕。

 

马龙进屋扫了他两眼，什么话都没有，直接上来边吻他边扯他领口的扣子。  
刚一碰他，林高远的泪哗地就下来了。他制住马龙说，龙哥，我自己来。说着就开始哆哆嗦嗦地解自己的扣子。  
最后一颗扣子直接被马龙一把扯开。他把林高远压进柔软的床垫里密密地吻他的侧颈和锁骨，苦艾酒味的信息素在林高远身体里横冲直撞。  
林高远转过脸去，咬着嘴唇一声不吭，不躲也不挣扎，双手下意识地紧紧护着肚子，任由眼泪往下淌。

马龙掰开他大腿时，林高远脸边早已现出了一片碗口大的湿印子。他两眼发黑，几乎就要醉在苦艾酒味的信息素里了。感觉到一具滚烫的身体正在挤进他两腿之间，他不由得蹭着床单往后躲。  
马龙毫不客气地一把抓住他的脚踝，把他拽了回来。  
林高远仰着脖子，死死攥着床单，紧闭双眼准备迎接贯穿身体的疼痛。

 

然而那一刻迟迟没有袭来，取而代之的是左脚踝上传来的一丝凉意——脚上晃荡着一条细细的银脚链。  
马龙握着他的脚踝说：“红绳太媚，金的又太俗气，银的正好。戴上了就算上了锁，以后就是我的人了。”

林高远还没弄明白他话里的意思，反正只见马龙不再动作，怕他是反悔了，竟支起身子主动去攀他的脖子，往他唇上凑。马龙见他笨拙的样子又心疼又好笑，把衣服甩到他眼前。

“把衣服穿起来吧！不知深浅的小傻子……你是想作死自己，还是想作死你肚子里的崽子啊？”

 

眼泪这才止住了，林高远挣扎着坐起来靠在床头，马龙拖了把椅子也坐下了。

“你请东洋人看戏的那天，唱的是什么？”马龙突然问道。

林高远没说话，望着正前方墙上挂的画框，直接轻轻哼唱起来。

说什么花好月圆人亦寿  
山河万里几多愁  
胡儿铁骑豺狼寇  
他那里饮马黄河血染流  
尝胆卧薪全忍受  
从来强项不低头  
思悠悠来恨悠悠  
故国月明在哪一洲[5]

 

末了马龙不再多问，只说：“快睡吧。”  
他给林高远盖好被子，守着他睡着了，才出了房间。

 

第二天一早，马龙发现林高远和五千大洋都不见了，便立刻派人去找，他也立刻回了北平。  
人是没找着，倒是后来有一天，佣人通报说有人在大门口留了一只箱子。  
箱子里是满满当当的五千大洋，分文未少。

 

那天林高远带着钱赶回北平，却看到城墙根上贴出告示，已被执行的犯人名单中，赫然列着樊振东的名字。

他在床上成天成宿地躺着，不吃不喝，泪也流干了。闫安见他丢了魂儿似的吓坏了，白米掺着瘦肉鸡蛋白菜叶子煮了一锅粥，用汤匙撬开他的牙关往里灌。眼见肚子一天比一天大，林高远却一天比一天瘦，任谁劝都没有用。

有天早上，闫安又苦着脸来给林高远煮粥，推门却见床上的人不见了。他脑袋里轰地一下，拔腿就要往外跑。

“安哥，你去哪儿？”  
回头一看，林高远正好端端地在屋子那头坐着，在桌子上整理剩下的金银细软。

闫安用袖口揩脑门子上的汗，吓得不轻，“你怎么起来了？我还以为……还以为……”

“还以为我想不开，寻了短见？”林高远笑了，虽然脸色依旧不太好，但多少有了些精神头。床上的被褥叠得整整齐齐，锅里正咕嘟咕嘟煮着小米粥。闫安闹不明白，这到底是吃了什么迷魂药了？

“昨天晚上，这孩子踢我了……总得活命不是。”林高远抬起头来，苦笑一下，递给闫安一只箱子。“这里头都是欠的人情，不能不还。劳驾您替我跑个腿吧。”

人情易还，情债难躲。  
把箱子还回去之后，林高远又怕马龙找到他，开始东躲西藏。

 

这边躲，那边找，一晃就过去了小半年。  
终于，马龙收到消息，望春园老板在城北还有座小院儿。马龙直觉就是那儿了，就带人直奔过去。已经入了秋，算算日子，应该就快要临盆了。

果然，到了大门口马龙就见望春园大少爷闫安着急忙慌往外跑，两人差点儿撞了个满怀。闫安拦住他，刚要问：“马长官，您这是……”马龙就听见屋里传来细碎的呻吟声，便一把推开他往里闯。

进去一看林高远满头是汗，面色如纸，疼得直打滚。见了马龙林高远条件反射地想躲，但又能躲到哪里去呢，只好捂住脸装鸵鸟，咬着嘴唇不再出声。

 

“已经多久了？”马龙回头问闫安。

“我，我也不知道哇！”闫安急得团团转，“我进门看他这样儿就想赶紧去叫人，然后……您这不就来了。”

林高远眼看就要痛得喘不过气。马龙掀开被子，一股尖锐的铁锈味儿钻进鼻腔。马龙试图把他揽进怀里给他顺气，可他又疼又惊拼命挣扎。片刻后又好像突然认出马龙似的不再闹腾，一把揪住了他的衣襟，泪汪汪的眼睛透出乞求的眼神：“求您……救孩子……孩子……”

马龙二话不说立刻把林高远抱出被窝，用自己的大衣裹住打横抱起来。一场秋雨一场寒，外头树上的枯树叶子都让秋雨给打了好几茬，林高远却赤着脚，脚踝上的银链子晃晃荡荡。

“别怕啊，我在呢。”

林高远点点头，把头埋在马龙胸口呜咽着，再也没有说话的力气。

 

前期营养没跟上，小女孩刚出生时瘦得像个猫崽子，不过总算平安落了地。林高远还没缓过神来，抱着嗷嗷直哭的小猫仔手足无措。可说来也妙，这孩子一到马龙怀里反而不哭不闹，竟甜甜地冲他笑了起来。  
这一笑马龙的心都要化了，恨不得马上把心窝子都掏出来给她。看着一大一小两个小可怜儿，他是疼也疼不过来，爱也爱不过来，于是就自然而然地把林高远和闺女都接回了自己家。

 

“起名儿了吗？”马龙问林高远。

“要不，还是您给这孩子取个名字吧。”

马龙想虽说自己跟着孩子有缘，但取名是大事儿，他还是想听林高远的意思。最后两人精挑细选，定了“思凡”二字。

 

 

9.  
从刘公馆回来林高远也倦了，就直接上了楼换衣服。刚披上睡衣扣子还没来得及系，就被人从身后捏住衣领直接掀了下来，露出大半个后背。  
初春阴寒的潮气嗖地舔上他的脊背，立刻又有一具温热的躯体贴了上来，把他圈在怀里。马龙一只手环住林高远的腰，另一只手绕过腋下扣住他的肩膀，下巴搁在他肩上，用脸颊蹭他的脸。

“干嘛？”

“灭火。”马龙温热的气息喷在他肩窝里。

“是该灭灭，我看这妒火呀都快把你眉毛烧没喽！”

“我灭的不是这个火。”

“那是什么？”

“灭的是你旧情复燃的火。”

这可怕的、温柔的、战战兢兢的占有欲。

“嗯？怎么没词儿了？”

于是林高远把手从睡衣袖子里抽出来，抬手揽住马龙的脖子，偏过脑袋吻上他。青柠味儿融进苦艾酒里，混成一种绝妙的、苦中带酸、酸中又带甜的味道，教人欲罢不能。两个人纠缠在一起，都想尝更多，想要更多。

 

汗珠沿着马龙的鬓角滑下，滴进林高远胸中翻涌的情海，无声无息。马龙的确是个老道的猎手，他从不着急把自己锋利的牙齿刺进爪下猎物的喉咙，而是先握住他的心，再一点一点慢慢从里到外把他填满。

这是一场旷日持久的战争，从马龙抱着他冲进医院的那天就开始了。

 

“大夫！快！我太太要生了……”  
林高远从马龙怀里艰难地抬起头，难以置信地望着他。马龙不厌弃自己他便心满意足了，至于名分，更是从来没敢奢望过。

他锁着眉头苦苦挣扎，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜的大夫看了看他，又看了看马龙，欲言又止。

“这位长官，不是我说，您能不能对自己的坤泽上点儿心呢？他太瘦啦，这根本都没力气还怎么生嘛！还有，这大冷的天，鞋也不穿，袜子也没有，光着脚就给送来了……唉。”大夫连连摇头叹气，旁边几个小护士也凑在一块嘀咕。

马龙竟照单全收，一句反驳的话都没有，嘴上全都应了下来。  
林高远替他委屈，可马龙只顾关切地看着他，用手巾替他揩额角的冷汗。

首战告捷。  
这一仗马龙打得极为漂亮，一举拿下了林高远的心。后来再遇上雨露期，林高远主动拉住马龙，再后来就是直接攻城略地，什么事儿都水到渠成顺理成章了。

 

雨停了。马龙伏在林高远身上沉沉入睡。  
林高远把他搂在怀里，手指埋进他的发间，一下一下摩挲着。

 

“什么复燃不复燃的。对他对你，都是真的啊。”

 

 

 

10.  
雾季艺术节当天，表演结束后收拾妥当，林高远准备去更衣室换衣服，却发现门口围了一堆人。他拨开人群走近一瞧，原来是自己外套口袋里插了一束花。几朵红玫瑰，中间缀着一朵白的，用丝带束得规规整整。

看热闹的众人围成一圈，纷纷猜测这是哪位罗密欧献的殷勤。林高远在十几道灼灼目光下手足无措，好在刘诗雯破开人群解救了他。

刘诗雯把外套和花交到林高远手里，对着周围人群大手一挥，“行了行了，都散了吧！除了马长官，还有谁敢给高远送花啊。”

 

马龙的确答应了要来给他捧场。前几次彩排还都挺积极，结果到了正日子这天却不巧有急务没看成。不过人虽没到，花到了，也算是心意到了。

 

看到那花的瞬间，其实林高远心里还是有那么一丝期待的。  
可一回想起从前樊振东送他的那些花，可真是良莠不齐。有时候甚至“以次充好”，拿来的明明是月季，非让他说成是玫瑰，而且花色各异、大小不一，真教人疑心是翻进人家院子偷采来的。

每次他这么一说，那小胖子反而不知羞耻地凑过来勾住他的下巴：“没错！我就是采花贼，采的就是你这朵花！”

 

眼下手里这束却是清一色货真价实的玫瑰，绸带上还绣着米迦勒花店的商标。林高远拿着花刚出更衣室，就见许昕正单手插兜靠在门边。

林高远之前托马龙给许昕带了几张票，说平日里大家都辛苦，趁这机会好让小飞行员们都来看看。今天一瞧，许昕屁股后头果然跟着几个穿飞行员夹克的小年轻。

 

“来，高远儿，今天辛苦了。”许昕搂着林高远的肩膀，背过身说，“队里的几个小伙子看完还觉得不过瘾，都吵着想跟你合张影。哥哥来走个后门，不为难吧？”

林高远一点头，后面的几个小年轻立刻跳起来暗戳戳地互相击掌比V。许昕走过去，把手虚握成拳，放在嘴边轻咳了两声：“你们几个，信息素，收一收收一收！不知道我那师兄是个……”

是个出了名的醋坛子。不肖他说，林高远就自然在心里接了后半句。

几个小伙子一窝蜂涌过来，举着相机就开始咔嚓个不停。林高远脾气好，耐心地拍了一张又一张。  
差不多跟每个人都拍过了，林高远一抬头，见老后头还孤零零站了一个。他以为人家是不好意思，便有意主动走过去合影。

 

樊振东站得老远，身后就是剧场大门。林高远走过来站定，见了他好像一点儿也不意外似的，只说了句：“来了？”  
他点头应了一声，报以一笑。随后又看了眼许昕，补了句，“都是沾了昕哥的光。”

“别，打住，”许昕赶紧说，“我师兄可是特意嘱咐我给你留张票，你得感谢他。”

“那，有劳马长官挂念了。”

许昕摆了摆手，“嗨，客气什么！我师兄这人你不了解不知道，他可从来不夸人。”

“上次马长官高兴，随口说几句，不能作数。”

许昕笑了，说我师兄这眼睛是识人的慧眼，有句话怎么说来着，叫......

叫英雄惜英雄！那个拿相机的小伙子凑过来说。

樊振东拿手肘捅了他一下，他立马捂着肚子委屈了起来，“怎么了东哥，我说的不对吗……”

 

林高远奇怪，心想马龙后来什么时候还和樊振东见过面。  
正琢磨着，刘诗雯带着几个票友妹妹过来了，要拉他去喝庆功酒。

 

临走前林高远深吸一口气，对樊振东说，“要不今晚来家里吃饭吧，刚得了瓶美国红酒，”又看向许昕，“昕哥也一起。”

“谢谢高远儿，改天吧，这顿酒先欠着，”许昕随着他们一起出了大门，走到大街上，“你嫂子还等着我回去给她做糖醋小排呢。”

林高远又转向樊振东，在阳光下细细端详他的样子。依旧是一身戎装，但全无那天晚上凌人的感觉，周身环绕着温和的气质。这时刘公馆的车子已经停在了路边，刘诗雯摇下窗户招呼林高远上车。

他一脚跨进车门，等着樊振东回话。  
樊振东冲他挥了挥手，笑着说“下次吧。下次一定。”

 

车子启动了。  
林高远朝后视镜里望去，心里咯噔一下。  
十七岁的小樊穿着学生装，立在路边目送他越走越远。他笑容灿烂，右手放在背后，好像下一秒就要从身后变出一束花来。

 

回去之后林高远又觉得那天站在马路上道别太匆忙，犹豫再三，第二天又打电话给许昕，问他何时和樊振东来补上昨天答应的一顿酒。

电话那端一阵嘈杂，许昕的声音也有些听不真切。他说，一时半会儿恐怕是不行喽。

林高远听出他话里有话，忙追问他原因。

许昕这才告诉他，樊振东当天天不亮就已经起率队起飞，去了云南。

 

于是后来林高远对滇缅战况格外热心，有空就守着收音机，更是不放过报纸的每个版面。  
他开了那瓶洋酒，凡是得了击落敌机的消息就给自己倒上一杯。  
马龙一开始觉得奇怪，后来摸清了规律，也没说什么。只是林高远再倒酒的时候，马龙叫他多倒一杯给自己端来。

 

 

 

11.  
1944年 重庆

入夏以来敌机的狂轰滥炸日渐频繁，马龙已经将近一个月没回过家了。这天深夜，管家老李见马龙神色匆匆地出现在大门后，一脸惊喜。

“您可算回来了！我已经按您的吩咐，把收音机挪到大小姐那屋里去了。”

马龙点点头，问道：“高远儿呢？”

“先生刚睡下啦。长官，酸儿辣女，这几个月酸豆角天天都不下饭桌，我看啊这回保准是个小少爷！”他说着又面露难色，“就是眼看就快到日子了，先生最近一直睡不安稳，今天好不容易歇下了，您看这……”

马龙打断他，“别叫他了，我去看看，马上就走。”

老李引着他进了前厅，马龙又吩咐道：“还有，最近的报纸都收起来吧，也别让他看了。”

 

卧室里，林高远斜倚在床头的靠垫上，呼吸平缓。他一只手搭在床沿上，地上躺着一把扇子。马龙轻轻捡起扇子，在床边坐下。  
林高远在睡梦中伸了伸腿，露出脚踝上的银链子。

马龙又重新为他盖好薄被，盯着他的睡颜神情凝重。最后，他吻了吻林高远的额头，又吻了吻他的肚子，退出了卧室。

 

翌日，林高远诞下一子。  
马龙发来电报，说不论儿子还是闺女，都叫“念真”。

 

 

尾声

 

1945年 重庆

一个夏末的傍晚，整座山城仍然沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，思凡兴奋地不停楼上楼下到处闹腾。林高远正在院子里护着刚会走路的小少爷玩儿，也就由着她去了。

马龙前些日子打电话回来，说浙沪一带的接收已经进入尾声，很快就要回来接他们去南京。这几天家里已经慢慢开始整理行李，修好的阁楼也派上了大用场，许多废弃的杂物都暂且堆了进去。

思凡又溜进了阁楼，用旧报纸叠飞机玩儿，从阁楼的窗口往院子里丢。不一会儿，满院子飞的都是纸飞机。

小少爷蹒跚地走过去捡起一架，一脚深一脚浅地走回来递给林高远。林高远接过纸飞机，端详了半晌，忽然双手掩面，泣不成声。

思凡吓了一跳，赶紧乖乖下楼踮脚环住林高远的腰，“爸，你怎么了……我再也不闹了，我听话……”  
林高远捂着脸摇摇头，蹲下把她搂进怀里。

思凡呀，你记好了。

嗯？

你爸爸呀，他是个大英雄。

嗯！我知道！

那我们一起等他回来好不好。

好！

 

“来，念真。”  
林高远站起来抹了把眼睛，抱起另一个咿咿呀呀向他伸出双手的孩子，用脸贴了贴他的脸颊。他怀里抱着他，牵着思凡进了屋。

 

院子里晾的床单还没来得及收，在风里卷起一角，像一只白鸽扑起了翅膀。

 

回首繁华如梦渺，残生一线付惊涛。  
多情无情应笑我，不恋旧情念真情。

 

End

 

 

注释：  
[1]出自《探清水河》  
[2]茶园，此处指娱乐场所  
[3][4]出自《锁麟囊》，首演于1940年，文中有更改时间线操作  
[5] 出自《生死恨》


End file.
